Iced
Iced is the twenty-third episode in season five of . Synopsis With Gil Grissom in court, Sara and Greg investigating the death of two students in a dorm room, Nick, Warrick and Catherine investigate a man found dead in a 'crop circle.' Ecklie was forced to investigate the death of a man from Jersey, whose body soon disappears from the morgue. Plot Trip and Paula have sex and in the morning, Greg, Grissom and Sara find them, pink skinned as discovered by David Phillips. Before leaving for his testimony on the Hoyt case, Grissom tells Greg and Sara that he sees no source for carbon monoxide. Outside the dorm, Brass interviews the RA and next door neighbor and discovered Trip missed a game and the RA had the neighbour jimmy open the door only to find them dead. Finding no trace of carbon monoxide, Greg finds semen on Trip's and the neighbor's door nob and soon realizes he puts used condoms on his neighbor's door nob. Hearing a nearby toilet explode, Greg process it and finds nothing explosive was put down. At the lab, Robbins confirmed it wasn't carbon monoxide that killed the victims and has Hodges smell the stomach contents for cyanide, but he finds nothing. Henry Andrews, the new Tox tech reveals the victims died of carbon dioxide. Back at the crime scene, Sara finds a hole in the wall and questions the neighbor, discovering the hole was made from his room. He revealed he was in LA for his boyfriend's birthday for four days and he allows them to use their room for an experiment after they find out the neighbor had a burn on his finger. Greg and Sara realize that dry ice was used to kill the victims as it releases carbon dioxide and that it is very cold, which is why the victims were pink. They also discover that the remaining dry ice was thrown down the toilet and that 40 pounds of dry ice was bought from the science lab by the RA, making her the killer because Trip used to date her. With everyone on a case and Sofia on task force leave, Ecklie has no choice but to investigate how a man from New Jersey died at the Tangiers near his rental car. The one who found the body, who was walking to her husband's anniversary car, stepped in the victim's blood, mistaking it for gum and had to wait a few hours before Ecklie arrived. Later at the morgue, Robbins and Ecklie are about to do an autopsy on the victim, they discover it missing. Later, while they try to find where it was taken, Robbins, who is volunteering while the cooler is printed finds an airline napkin for a woman. They interview her and learn that the victim was planning to go to a party at Seven Hills. Later at the station, the body is soon found, wearing clothes, a party hat and has a cigar in his mouth. In autopsy, Robbins says the victim died of a heavy heart and smells like a pine tree to cover the stench of decomp and beer is found in his lungs. Finding only David and Al's prints from the cooler, Ecklie visits Hodges, who straight away processed the cigar and that the only buyer is a guy from Seven Hills. The print on the party hat came back to a paramedic, who might have taken the body. At Seven Hills, Ecklie and Vartann question the home owner, who said he wanted to have the victim over for one last bash, but was too late, so they stole the body to still have a good time. Despite returning the body, Vartann arrests him for his part on stealing the body. At the end of his shift, Al checks on the body to see if it's still there. In a remote field, Catherine and Warrick find a dead body and David asked them to photograph the crop circle around them. Discovering urine on the victim's underwear, grass stains on the pants and a tape worm coming out of the mouth, they realize he may have been dared and he died of a heart attack. Discovering a helicopter made the crop circle, Catherine and Warrick asks the pilot about it, who replies he wants immunity. The pilot gives the name of the cameraman, who hands voluntarily them a tape of a man about to make the victim do a drop from the helicopter without a parachute from 4 feet, which the victim thought was way higher due to being blindfolded. Catherine soon tells the man that he will be 'Going All the Way' to jail for 25 years. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie * Alex Carter as Detective Louis Vartann * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Aisha Tyler as Mia Dickerson * Jason Segel as Neil Jansen * James Ransone as Zack Capola * Alexandra Lydon as Susan Hemmington * Billy Gardell as Charlie Jackson * Jennifer Blanc as Jacinda Hendler * Ken Garito as Tucker the Host * Casey Biggs as Mr. Wilmont * Kim Johnston Ulrich as Mrs. Levine * Katie Mitchell as Mrs. Willmont * Katherine Henryk as Mrs. Vivoldi * Greg Anthony as Kevin Staniland * Regan Burns as James Billmeyer * Lindsay Dennis as Paula Levine * Roger Ranney as Morgan Wendal * Ross Thomas as Trip Wilmont * Paul Wilson as Preston Stuart Major Events * This is the first appearance of Henry Andrews. * David Hodges has the genetic quirk. * David Phillips reveals he is engaged. * It's revealed Sara has been a CSI for eight years. * Ecklie is revealed to be divorced and is allergic to cats. Episode Title *"Iced" is a slang term that means "murdered", and refers to the murders of Trip Wilmont and Paula Levine by carbon dioxide poisoning from dry ice that are investigated in the episode. Quotes :Greg (while looking through Trip's dorm): Ah, a sex journal. Lists of girls, dates and sexual activities. :Sara: Boys and their conquests. :Greg: I've never even heard of some of these. :Sara (surprised): Really? :Greg: Nevermind. Goofs *When David, Catherine and Warrick are in the crop circle & the camera shows Warrick looking up, you can clearly see the boom mic reflected in his sunglasses. *The murder kills the two students by drilling a hole through the adjoining wall of the victim's room at floor level, placing 40 lbs of dry ice next to the hole, and allowing the sublimating carbon dioxide to pass through the hole into the victim's room and creating a toxic atmosphere. Since the two rooms are at the same air pressure, the only possible way for the CO2 to move from one room to the next is to be pumped through. The melting dry ice would fill up the vacant dorm room where the murderer was before it would flow to the victim's room. *As has been noted, the problem with pressure differentials will make it impossible to flood someone's room with CO2 from sublimating dry ice anyway, but there is another problem. Dry ice sublimates at -78.5 C. That gas is going to be very, very cold and it will rapidly bring the temperature of the room down to a very uncomfortable level. Before a sleeping person suffocates, they would be woken by the freezing cold. *How did the occupant of the room where the dry ice was placed only burn his index finger when he picked it up? His thumb, other fingers, and palm were all undamaged. Was he wearing special gloves that had only the index finger missing when he picked up the dry ice? Trivia * Jon Wellner's first appearance as Henry Andrews in this episode, then he was previously appeared as Sam Tracy in the fifth season episode "Unbearable". See Also 523 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 5 Episodes